No Risk, No Death
by beautiful.and.freaky
Summary: "Someday, everything will all make perfect sense. So for now, laugh at the confusion, smile through the tears, and keep reminding yourself that everything happens for a reason." So what's the reason for Kendall's murder? And how will Logan take it? KOGAN


**No Risk, No Death**

**

* * *

**No one can force a human being to love some other person. It's quite impossible and so unbelievable. And when did it really ever happen that arranged marriages were always exciting?

Sure, people find love to be a great kind of feeling. But no one can really say what "love" is. And there's only a certain amount of time when the idea really hits you.

Take that depressing moment between Kendall Knight and his girlfriend Jo Taylor for one. It wasn't until after their fight that he realized that he truly loved the girl and wouldn't want her to walk away.

_"Kendall Knight, I hate you. And I never want to see your face ever again."_

_"Good riddance, Jo Taylor," Kendall replied, mocking at the pretty blond as she officially walked out of his life.  
_  
Deep down inside, he never wanted to say goodbye. He realized that she was all he could ever ask for. She was his everything, and he ruined his chance and regretted everything that made their strong relationship suddenly crumble and fall apart. But there's no turning back now.

At this point in life, Kendall Knight was certain that he could never love another girl ever again. It was too agonizing to even think of the girl who would replace his former flame in his already shattered heart.

But he did. He really did. Although, it wasn't a girl; it was guy. A man, in other terms. And he was deeply in love with him. He didn't know how this happened, but it did. And he wasn't going to argue about it at all.

Kendall needed him. He needed him like he was the air he breathes. The guy was so important to him that he would risk anything to not let him slip out of his fingertips. No, he was precious. And Kendall wouldn't want anything else in the world, but him.

_"All I want for Christmas if you," Kendall told his lover on Christmas Eve, smiling so brightly that all the stars combined together were no match. "And I mean it, Logan Mitchell."_

_Logan melted into his boyfriend's protecting arms, his heart pounding hardly against his chest. No one ever said anything so sweet, yet simple and meaningful to him before like that. "And you're my one and only love, Kendall Knight... I love you."_

_The tall blond smiled as he gazed into the brunette's gorgeous dark brown eyes. He soon found himself in a trance by them. "I love you, too."_

By then, they were convinced that no one could ever knock them down and break them apart. If there ever was a person who even tried, they would just laugh and ignore it. Certainly, they were inseparable and could handle things that were coming right at them. In fact, Kendall and Logan made a pact, saying that they're each others' knight in shining armor and his most beloved sword. They were willing to fight for their love and never stop, even if their friends or families were being jerks about their relationship.

_"You and Logan are so stupid," Carter Simmons, Kendall's distant cousin, commented once he saw the two lovers holding hands the day he came to visit his family._

_"Shut up, dude," Kendall snapped back, growling, as he pulled Logan closer to him for protection. Carter was never a nice guy anyway. Besides, the young boy really needed to learn that it was better to shut hit lips unless he was honestly prepared for a bloody battle on land."Logan and I are perfect for each... But what about you and your pretty little liar? You and Kirsten Miller have been dating for over a year now, but your relationship is a total lie."_

_Logan snickered from the sidelines. He heard about Carter dating this one specific girl who would run off weekly to get hooked. And if his calculations were correct, the girl had so many precious times were there was a likely chance that she could be pregnant. But no, it didn't happen. And it was all because of a helpful invention called birth control._

_"She loves me, Kendall. She stopped that kind of crap," Carter argued, not wanting to let his older relative win._

"_Thanks to Carlos, that is," Kendall responded, smirking._

_It was true. Carter came to visit them one other time in L.A., bringing Kirsten with him. And once Kirsten met Carlos—since she claimed to be the Latino's biggest fan in the entire galaxy—she completely changed. The sweet and innocent Carlos Garcia thought her what's right in life, and that getting wasted is a huge mistake and a waste of time. Of course, Logan was nearby and lecturing them about the good and the bad, so Logan has some partial credit for making an angelic Kirsten Miller._

"_No, thanks to me," Carter corrected, snarling._

_Kendall rolled his eyes as he placed an arm around Logan's shoulders for comfort. "So how do you know if she's not in love with Carlos again?" he teased, not wiping the smirk off his face. He was aware that Carter was pissed off at him for saying that, but he didn't give a damn anymore. The dude deserved this kind of pain, not only for hating on him and Logan but for shoving and kicking poor little Katie Knight during those times when he was forced to babysit her. Fortunately, Kendall was also his baby sister's guardian angel, so he would get into these huge arguments and fights with his young cousin.  
_

"_Fuck off, loverboy."_

_Pleased, Kendall walked away from the jerk with a laughing Logan in his tough arms._

Those were some of the good and memorable moments that Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell gladly shared together. No matter what happens, they'll have each other's backs—through thick and thin. And wherever there life may take them, they'll always be there for one another in a heartbeat. They both swore to their lives.

"Kendall, I don't want to lose you," Logan softly spoke to his boyfriend, choking out the words.

"It's not like I'm gonna die or anything, Logan," Kendall said, slightly laughing. He couldn't believe that Logan was thinking something negative for once; it just wasn't his usual traits at all.

"Okay…"

"Okay?" Kendall perked up, starting to become serious. He then proclaimed, "Well, we just gotta promise each other that we are willing to take risks, showing no fear—even if we sacrifice our own self for keeping one another alive and safe."

Logan easily nodded and smiled, thinking that nothing could ever go wrong or become a tragedy between the two of them. "I swear," he replied, lifting up his right hand without any hesitation whatsoever.

He was greatly mistaken, though.

* * *

It was a cold, wet Tuesday evening. Kendall and Logan were simply excited to hang out together in a nearby bowling alley. It was arranged that the two were going to meet their other best friends James Diamond and Carlos Garcia there in just a couple of minutes.

Impatient to leave, Kendall playfully tugged onto Logan's sleeves, telling him to hurry up as he made one last fix to his appearance. Sighing, Logan caved in and ran off with Kendall, exiting Palm Woods right after they have said their goodbyes to Mrs. Knight and Katie.

It wasn't until halfway there when Logan suddenly got pulled into a dark alley. Luckily, Kendall realized that he was missing seconds later due to the fact that he couldn't hear the boy's footsteps stomping on the puddles on the sidewalk.

Worried, Kendall swiftly turned around in search for his boyfriend. "Logan? Where are you?"

The tall blond slowly began to head back home, retracing the steps that he and Logan went together to try and find him. But to no use, he couldn't see the brunette anywhere.

"Kendall! Help!" cried out Logan, screaming his heart out.

Locating where the voice came from, Kendall stopped and snapped his heads towards an alley between two tall bricked buildings. He soon sighed in defeat, seeing that there was no possible lighting in that little space. He then brought out his iPhone and turned it to the brightest light, using it as a flashlight. Eventually, he hurried down the lane to look for his boyfriend.

"Logan?" Kendall whispered, suddenly getting the chills up his spine. He was beginning to feel that sense of terror that comes from in those horror films, and he didn't like it at all. Although, he stood up straight and tall, wanting to shake the feeling out of his mind and focus on getting the love of his life back.

"Up here," a familiar voice crackled from afar.

Startled, Kendall looked up and saw nothing—just shining stars filling the night sky. But that soon changed the second a single match was lit, revealing a very familiar teenage blonde and the brunette.

Kendall Knight blinked and took a small step forward, wanting to get closer look. He was positive that the person was the one, but he still couldn't really comprehend it.

"Jo Taylor?" squeaked Kendall. He was beginning to tremble at how creepy this was while he hesitantly slipped his phone back into his pockets.

"What do you think, stupid?" she scoffed as she lit up one yellow, one black, two red, and two blue candles that were apparently next to them. "Did you suddenly become blind?"

Jo and Logan were currently standing on top of an abandoned apartment terrace. The girl was choking Logan, her arms wrapped tightly around the boy's neck from behind. And even from the distance, Kendall noticed the look of fear in Logan's eyes, begging for his help. Kendall only gulped, not knowing exactly what to do.

Although, Jo and Logan were only a floor above him, Kendall had no clue what to do. He thought about calling the police or his friends to come and help, but then he decided that it was best not to since he saw the girl holding a sharp butcher knife near the boy's pale neck, practically threatening to kill him. He also thought about running up to them and fight Jo personally by climbing up the ladder, but he figured that it would take time and Jo would likely kill Logan when he was midway there.

"What happened to you?" Kendall asked, hoping that questioning the girl about what led to this event would calm her down and be able to convince Jo of letting Logan go if he softened her up. Besides, he really had no other option.

"I was dead," Jo snapped back, smirking, as she pulled Logan closer to her since he was struggling to break free.

Kendall was confused now. "What do you mean? You only left Palm Woods two years ago…"

"Kendall, I left because I was practically a nobody in showbiz anymore, thanks to you and your bratty boyfriend here," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "You two became the number one headline in the tabloids for months right after you spoke up to the public in one of your concerts, saying that you were gay and in a happy relationship."

Kendall shook his head, not getting the idea at all. Well, he got the fact that she was mad at them for ruining her fame. Although, he still had no clue how Jo Taylor suddenly seemed to be a serial killer and made the list of America's Most Wanted.

"So, why are there colorful candles again?" he asked, taking another step forward to get as close as possible to them.

"To brighten up the mood and spirit," she replied, pulling the knife closer to Logan's neck once she noticed that Kendall had moved up. "Don't you think it works?"

"You have a sick mind," Kendall replied. By now, he couldn't believe that he dated the girl for a couple of months and actually loved her. He was ashamed of himself and regretted it. "Now, let's try to make a deal here…"

Jo challenged the star hockey player, "Try me."

"Okay then, you let Logan go and I'll give you all the money you wish. Does that sound good for you?"

The girl laughed evilly. "This is not a horrible action-drama movie, Kendall. This is reality… So, give me what I want or this boy gets it," she warned, tightening her grip of Logan's neck.

"Kendall…" Logan breathed out, almost breathless. He was speechless about this occasion, not seeing how this could ever happen. But it did.

Kendall needed to act fast now. He fully knows that Logan was going to die any second if he couldn't breathe anymore. And seeing his boyfriend's face slowly turning to the color of purple made him wish that he was in Logan's place right now. He hated seeing his best friend in deep pain.

That was the answer.

"I don't know what you want, but I'll gladly sacrifice my life in return of him being alive…" Kendall blurted out, talking in such a confidence voice that Logan was able to let out a shocking gasp.

Jo's eyes widened. She didn't expect that answer from him. "Oh, so you really do love him… You're making me wanna cry…"

"Does this mean you're going to let him go?"

"No!" Jo yelled back.

As silence conquered the room, Jo proudly led Logan down the staircase and towards his boyfriend, loving the look of fear growing into Kendall's eyes as he saw Logan's expression.

"Actually, you gotta fight for him," Jo declared, now letting go of Logan as she shoved the boy behind him so that she was between the two guys. "You and me, Kendall… Are you scared?"

Kendall gulped. He could take Jo any day and any time. But he didn't like the fact how she had an advantage of holding a knife in her hands.

"Let's do this," he replied, stretching his arms out quickly before the girl made the first move.

Kendall and Jo took a couple of minutes, staring at each other down and making sure that they were really about to fight. Of course, Kendall was beginning to get low self-esteem. Although, having the image of Logan surviving brought him the courage he needed to win.

All of a sudden, Kendall saw a wooden plank crash at Jo's back, sending her downwards and to the ground. Breathing heavily at the somewhat miracle, the tall blonde looked up to find that Logan was the one who hit the girl.

"Logan!" he yelled out, thinking that the girl was unconscious, as he ran up to reunite with the boy. "God, are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Logan had a hard time finding happiness at this point, but he chuckled. He loved how he meant everything to Kendall, but it also concerned him too. In his mind, he would rather have himself die rather than his best friend. Besides, he vowed to take a risk for one another, right?

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Logan assured him, forcing a smile, as he engulfed the star hockey player in a hug.

"Okay, but we're going to head to the hospital right now until the doctors say that you truly are in good condition," Kendall said, grabbing Logan's hand and dragging him out of the alley.

"Not yet," Jo's voice rang in their ears.

Slowly, they turned around and saw that Jo was standing up tall and holding a gun, ready to pull the trigger.

"My original plan was to kill Logan and watch you mourn from the sidelines, but you stopped it… Or so, you think you have… But we're not done with this fight, Kendall," Jo slurred out, aiming her gun right at Logan. To be more specific, she was pointing towards his heart.

"I won't let you do that," Kendall responded, glaring at Jo. He was enraged by now. When will she ever stop? "You're insane, you know."

Jo shrugged. "Sure, I am. And according to my craziness, Logan is going to die… Now!"

And with that, Jo pulled the trigger.

And in the blink of an eye, Kendall Knight was found dead, lying down on the cold ground as rain poured down and blood gushed out.

Logan Mitchell's eyes widened, now realizing that Kendall had blocked that shot just to save him. Why couldn't he just Logan die? He already went through a tough time to save him.

Jo was surprised, too. She stared at the bloody mess that she had caused. She never intended to kill her former flame. No, she wasn't planning to in the first place. In fact, the main reason why she wanted Logan to die was because she wanted to have Kendall Knight all to herself again. But that can't happen now. He's dead.

Kendall Knight is dead.

The people who say that taking risks were all about having fun are the ones who are truly insane. But then again, not one person will think of death instead of fun as their first answer when it comes to stupid and pointless risks, like facing your fear of heights. But in this case, neither Kendall nor Logan had the fear of dying.

* * *

**A/N: Ha. I'm sure you didn't expect you-know-who to be the killer now, did you?**

**Anyways, is this pointless crap? To me, I think it is... I love Kendall and Logan too much, but this was just - not that good, I guess... But I'm most certainly happy with the ending, that's for sure... And I'm truly sorry for making Kendall die in this...**

**So originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot. But if I get you guys to incredibly love and support this, I'll gladly make a "closure". You know, it'll have stuff about Kendall's funeral and what happens to Logan, Jo, and maybe the others guys too (see how they reacted and stuff)... Either that, or I'll make an alternate ending to this... And if you pick an alternate ending, don't be shy to send in your ideas!**

**By the way, the "anonymous reviews" is enabled, so feel free to send in your feedback to me! But if you do have an actual account here, I'd love to hear and see what you have to say! :)**

**Oh, and if you like to see more of Kendall dying (in stories, not in real life), please be sure to check out my upcoming story about Kendall, Jo, and Carlos! -cough- More info is on the "Coming Soon" section that is found on my profile -cough-**


End file.
